elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Agronak gro-Malog
|Base ID = }} Agronak gro-Malog, commonly known as The Gray Prince, is the reigning Grand Champion at the Arena. It is widely known that Agronak is only half Orc, but nobody knows what the other half is. Agronak knows his father was a noble by the name of Lord Lovidicus, but has no proof of this, and he is too busy training to take time off to find it. He wants to prove that an Orc can be noble in both blood and deed, so is looking for help in proving his lineage. Personality and traits Interactions Origin of the Gray Prince Agronak asks the Hero to discover the secret of his noble parentage; to do so, the Hero is sent to Crowhaven and seek proof needed to show that he comes from noble birth. He will provide the key that his mother gave him, who told him it would help unlock the truth of his past. At Crowhaven, the Hero finds a ruined fortress that looks long deserted. In the back is a locked door with Lord Lovidicus trapped behind it. After fighting Lovidicus it is discovered in his journal that he was a vampire when he conceived his child, and when he told Agronak's mother she locked him in his chambers and fled to the Imperial City. After learning the truth, Agronak becomes distraught to learn his father was a "spawn of evil" and feels like he himself carries the filth. If the quest is completed before challenging him to become Grand Champion, he will stand there and let the Hero kill him, saying that he wants to die instead of living knowing that he "is something filthy." The kill will count as murder. The Dark Brotherhood will contact the Hero as a result, but there will not be a bounty on the Hero's head, nor will the guards pursue the Hero. Reward *Upon discovering the truth of his father, the hero will be rewarded: **Permanent increase of +3 to Blade, Block and Athletics. *Upon defeating the Gray Prince, loot the following items from him: **Agronak's Raiment, which may be exchanged by Ysabel for a Heavy Raiment of Valor or Light Raiment of Valor. **Random leveled sword. Dialogue "Yes, it's what everyone calls me. I guess I'm partly to blame. I've never made it a secret that I'm actually only half Orc. I am a Lord's son, yet I've been denied the noble privilege to which I am entitled. So I have become the Gray Prince, noble in my own right. Still... If I could prove who I really am, and show the world that an Orc can be noble in blood as well as deed... Maybe... Yes! You could help me!" :Kill the Grand Champion "I'm the reigning Grand Champion of the Arena, you see. Once you become a Champion, you'll need to challenge me for my title. It's a fight to the death, so if you progress that far and want a shot at the Grand Championship, you'll have to try and kill me." Quotes Gallery Agronak gro-Malog ChampionFight.png|During Champion fight Agronak gro-Malog.png Trivia *Even though Agronak is the Grand Champion of the Arena, he is only level 10. *The book Racial Phylogeny states that it is unknown if Orcs can breed with races of Men, although this can be seen as evidence that the races are interfertile. Appearances * de:Agronak gro-Malog ru:Агронак гро-Малог fr:Agronak gro-Malog pl:Agronak gro-Malog Category:Half-Breeds Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers